User blog:At0micb0mb123/Bullworth zombie survival chapter 4: serenity at all costs!
We pulled out of the prison (I almost drove into a ditch on the way out) and was on our way to god knows where. We made a few stops and picked up some weapons, food, and other shit. Then we made our return to the gym. We fought our way inside (Wasn't really a fight. Sid was drunk and tripped on a corpse and we had to shoot zombies and get his fatass up). We entered through the door and barricaded it. We were all wrecked and C-Money fell asleep on the floor which of course we had to drag him, but after that we set up some sleeping bags and relaxed for the first time in a long time. It was most certainly the greatest test of our respect for survival. While Greg, James, and I sat away from everyone else and talked. Ricky, and Two-Bit were getting pushed around by Bif, and Parker. After a few minutes I knew it was time to step in. "What's going on?" I asked, impatiently. "Nothing, but these paupers shouldn't be here." Bif said. I sighed and knew it was an S.S.D.D of the situation. "Can't you guys just drop it," Greg insisted. "No we're outta here." Ricky replied leaving with Two-Bit. Now I was pissed. "What the hell?" Said Malcolm. "I've set aside my differences, can't you!?" Malcolm continued. Then Sid stepped in. "I'll go after 'em." Sid proposed, and before anyone could protest he was off. Its already 4 hours since Sid went looking for the Greasers who apparently thought it would be smart to head off in the dead of night. I was getting worried. Sid was drinking before he left maybe he went off to drink before finding them. I turned to Greg, seriously and said. "I'm gonna go look for Sid and the Greasers." Greg nodded worriedly and I was off to the outside world. With nothing but my clothes, a pistol, a machete, and a flashlight. I know I'm not being very smart, am I? After a few minutes it started to rain. At first it was light rain then it turned into a goddamn monsoon. I found myself in front of the Aquaberry sweater store. Right in the middle of the courtyard was an APC. It looked like an LAV-25. Marine Corps varient. Just then I heard growling behind me and when I turned around I saw ''many ''zombies coming at me I shot the first one down but after that I realized I was not gonna be able to handle them. I turned and ran towards the APC and entered the vehicle. I sighed. Is this the end? "Hey, hey asshole. In the tank! Comfy in there?" A voice said. I opened the hatch and looked out. In the moment I noticed Greg walking. I don't think he'd noticed how far he has gone from the gym. "Hey, Greg!" I yelled. He noticed me and ran towards the vehicle as I shot down zombies that tried to stop him from running and eat him alive. Come on. I kept repeating until we both entered the vehicle. "Fancy meetin' you here." I said, cringing. "You too." He said breathing deeply. "See Sid or the Greasers?" Greg asked. Thats a fucking negative," I replied, sadly. "Everyone at the gym okay?" I questioned. He took a few short breathes before finally answering. "Yeah, no one is keeping gaurd though," he replied. Just then the radio started to talk again saying the same rude words he said when I first entered the vehicle. "He idiots, I'm glad your having a good reunion. But theres a bunch of goddamn zombies out there. You wouldn't mind entering the Aquaberry shop, would ya?" He said. "Ready?" I asked, reassuringly. Greg nodded, and we stormed out of the vehicle fighting our way into the store. Just then something grabbed my foot. A zombie hand. I grabbed my machete and chopped it off. The blood was everywhere, and I cringed as I did so. Finally we entered the building and we were finally safe from "them". Category:Blog posts